Adjusting
by Azzyness
Summary: Ash & Mary-Lynnette Based. Mary-Lynnette graduates, will Ash come back? And if he does, will he stay? If you want to know more, you'll just have to read it. Rated M for occasional lemons.
1. Missing you

**Erm, this is my first fanfic for this series. Please be gentle. Revolves around Daughters of Darkness mainly, with a bit of secret vampire thrown in the mix. Don't own Night World, the characters and so on. Oh && I LOVE Ash. He's fuck awesome. :)

* * *

**

Mary-Lynnette looked at the sky. She still adored the dark, she thought she always would. She sat in her new car; well it was new to her. It was an old battered station wagon, like her old one and she adored it just as much. Mary-Lynnette drove home from school very slowly. She was thinking. About all the things that had turned her world upside down last year, but mostly, she was thinking about Ash. She didn't even know if he'd come back, or even if she wanted him to. She did miss him though. She even missed how he made everything about him, the now expected, yet shocking feeling when she touched him. She'd yet to experience anything like it since he'd left. Yes, she thought. I want him to come back.

When she finally arrived home, it was starting to get dark. She contemplated a quote she'd heard _'When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.'_ She wondered if Romeo had been a vampire, maybe he was still alive. Was that was why the Capulet's didn't get along with them. Maybe it was a blood feud. Romeo reminded her of Ash, head strong, arrogant and chasing beauty believing, it to be love. She would not be Romeo's Juliet. She would not give up her life for him and she would not let him do the same for her. He deserved a life as much as she did. At least, she thought he did. The things he'd done, she didn't even want to think about. She knew his past was dark, she knew he'd killed. Killed for sport not food, but could she forgive him? If she did, what person type of person would it make her?

She was sick of thinking about Ash, she needed to forget him. If he came back, she'd be accepting him back with open arms. If he didn't, she'd _cope_. Mark was sitting in front of the television, his right arm lazily slung around Jade's shoulder. The girls had all stayed in Briar Creek, the main reason being, if anyone found out about A.) Jade and Mark, B.) Mary Lynnette and Mark knowing about night world and C.) The fact that Ash was irreversibly in love with her. As Mary-Lynnette walked across the living-room, Mark turned to eye her. "_You_ were supposed to be home hours ago." he said. "I went to get some books from the library, that a crime?" she snapped back. She was in a bad mood, she hoped he'd take the hint and leave her alone. She was thankful that he did. Jade was gazing at her as if she knew. As if she knew her brother was on Mary-Lynnette's mind. Mary-Lynnette thought she probably did. Jade's gaze shifted to Mark for a split second, her expression changed from curious to sympathetic after that. Mary-Lynnette sighed and slumped up the stairs. She didn't want or need sympathy. She was fine on her own, but _god_ she missed him.

She stayed up long after everyone else had gone to bed. Mary-Lynnette gazed at Vega; it had once been just another star. Beautiful yes, but no more or no less, than any other in the galaxy. Yet now, it truly meant something to her. It was her star, the one she knew Ash would be watching to, somewhere out there, he was looking at the same sky, maybe even the same star. _Don't get your hopes up_, she told herself. She needed to distract herself. She looked through her almost ancient telescope and counted the rings of Jupiter, as she had many times before and every time she was trying to forget about _him_. One, two, three, when is he coming back? he's taking so long... No Mary-Lynnette, she slapped herself internally. One two, three four. She counted them quickly before she got distracted again. They were so pretty. She gave in, she was to worked up to watch stars any longer. Also, she was completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. _He_ was making her like this. God damn you Ash, she thought. Knowing she didn't mean it one bit. She dragged her feet along the floor into her room, got into bed and wrenched patch work quilt over her cold clammy skin. Wrapped tightly into a foetal position, she cried herself to sleep. Tomorrow will be better she told herself, but who was she kidding.

* * *

**Was it totally awful? Did i destroy night world and drink its blood? Review and tell me what'cha think. I'm a review whore, I know. =D**


	2. Getting out

**Well no reviews yet, but I have some hits, so thank you. You made my day. This part is when Ash is on the island. :)

* * *

**

Ash looked at the sky, Vega was there. That star had kept him sane this year. It was the only comfort he had, the only thing that could possibly have any resemblance to the beauty Mary-Lynnette possessed. James had been right, this did hurt. _Damn you to hell_, Ash thought. Meaning it with every fiber of his being. He'd go see his father and he'd leave, but what was he going to tell him. He had to think, Dad I'm going to go learn to hunt - Nope he _knows_ I can hunt, Dad I'm sick of this place - Maybe. Dad, i'm going to check on the girls. Yeah, that would do the trick, he thought. He'd tell him he's checking on Rowan and the others. He just hoped he'd convince him.

Ash walked slowly to his Dad's chamber. He knocked the door timidly. There were very few people that intimidated Ash, but his father was one of them. 'Come in son' Ash's father said. His voice dull and deep. Ash pushed the door open and crept inside. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be anywhere near _him_. Over the years Ash had become very good at shielding his thoughts from anyone other than extremely talented telepaths, as far as he knew; only Poppy and Quinn could breach it.

That paid off every time he was with his father. Ash hated him, hated him for what he'd brought Ash up to believe. What he'd let Ash do, what he'd _made_ Ash do. His father was a monster that not even Dracula could compare to. His eyes were unlike Ash's; they were a deep burnt red, the colour of dry blood. They made Ash cringe inside. His father's long, straight hair came down to his shoulders, draping over his dark grey cloak. It was the colour of cob webs, and probably had the same texture too. Ash had never dared to try and find out. Their father had never been big on contact. When Ash was a child, just a little boy, before Jade was even born. His mother would hold him, stroke his hair and tell him she loved him. He knew she'd have given her life for him, for any of them, in the end she had done. Ash's eyes burned from the tears threatening to flow at even the thought of his mother. He missed her almost as much as he missed Mary-Lynnette.

'What have you come to tell me?' Ash's Dad asked, pulling Ash away from his thoughts. 'Oh, I came to tell you i'm going to check on the girls.' Ash told him, he hoped his Dad didn't notice he was lying through his teeth. 'The girls would be home if it wasn't for you.' he said menacingly. Ash gulped, 'I thought it for the best father, I wont be gone long, a month at most. Just to make sure there's no trouble.' His father glared at him. His eyes turning a brighter shade of red, with just a silver hint to them. 'Two weeks, I want you home for the second Friday of the month.' Ash nodded, he'd take what ever time he could get, he'd been away from Mary-Lynnette far too long. 'Go.' his father demanded and he did.

Ash left, not noticing the slight movement behind the curtain, which surrounded his fathers traditional black slate and gold coffin. Quinn went to his master's side. 'What do you want me to do wise one?' he asked. Slightly excited at the idea of pleasing the oldest remaining Redfern. 'Follow him.' Quinn nodded and silently glided from the room. He shielded his thoughts he tracked Ash to the shore. Holding his breath so Ash wouldn't hear him. Ash was up to something, Quinn could sense it.

Ash was ecstatic, he was going to see Mary-Lynnette and this time, they'd have time to be together. There would be no more killings, just had he'd promised and while he was there, he'd prove he'd changed. Although he'd had to slay dragons to do so. Ash thought he'd over come his past, but it wasn't going to be easy to get Mary-Lynnette to believe that. By tomorrow morning, he'd be home. His real home, with Mary-Lynnette.

Quinn froze; Ash was getting on a ferry to the mainland. Quinn followed. Taking care not to be seen by anyone, especially Ash. He kept a hold on Ash's thoughts while he was aboard the boat. Although he couldn't understand much. Ash must be guarding his thoughts still, he thought. He could understand parts thought and he didn't like what he was hearing one bit. Mary-Lynnette, home and something about dragons. Quinn was confused, but he could feel the feelings behind the girl's name. He prayed he wouldn't have to hand Ash in to the elders, but he knew in that instant, that he would.

* * *

**Yet again, review me. Tell me if I killed it and I will try to do better. I promise. **


	3. Without him

**Here's chap 3 :) Yes I know it's quite short, but getting close to the citrus. :)

* * *

**

_'Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo; you know you're my saving grace_.' _What_? Mary-Lynnette thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Claudine was listening to the radio downstairs and it was almost max volume. "Ugh." Mary-Lynnette groaned as she turned and threw herself back onto her bed, pulling the duvet over her head. She trying to create a barrier around her, preventing the lyrics from making sense. It didn't work. Before she knew it she was sobbing into her pillow. Gasping for breath she felt something touch her shoulder. It was Rowan. "You ok?" She asked. Her eyes caring and worried. This time, Mary-Lynnette didn't control the impulse to throw herself into Rowan's arms. She bawled into Rowan's shoulder. Rowan held her tight whilst she shook all over. She loved Rowan; she truly was like a sister to her, but it was not her embrace she longed for.

Rowan released her, Mary-Lynnette wiped her slightly swollen eyes on her pyjama sleeve. "Mary-Lynnette, he's coming back. Ash will be here soon, I just know it. He cares about you, hes _never _done that before." Rowan assured her softly. Mary-Lynnette nodded, although she was not sure. She was crying way too much lately. She needed to get a grip, or she'd loose it completely. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked Rowan, trying to change the subject. "I brought Jade over to see your brother, she told me you were having a hard time. I thought you could use the company." _Wow_, Mary-Lynnette thought. I knew Jade knew; she didn't think she'd react to it. She got up and started to get dressed. Rowan wondered around her room, gazing curiously at the astronomy posters. She stroked a photo that Mary-Lynnette had took, Mary-Lynnette knew instinctively it was a photographic image of Vega. She wondered if Ash had told them about that night, or even if he'd had any contact with them since he left. "No, to both." Rowan answered her thoughts. Mary-Lynnette nodded, it was as she'd expected. He'd probably found a pretty little vampire girl, with perfect features, glowing hair and gorgeous eyes and a personality of an angelic angel, who would do as she was told. Someone who would suit Ash completely. She was _nothing_ compared to that.

She sent him away, believing he'd come back. Didn't he know this was a test, if he came back he loved her, if he didn't well she'd forget about him. If she could. She took held of Rowan's hand and almost dragged her down stairs. She heard Rowan hiss in pain. "Jade, Mark out, NOW!" She almost screeched at them. Mark jumped; both of them followed Mary-Lynnette and Rowan outside and into the station wagon. "Erm, Mare where are we going?" Mark asked. "We are going out." she snapped. "Got that, but where?" She gave in, she could never stay angry at her brother. They'd been through to much together. "We're going to school, I'm going to tell them I'm not going to graduation. I want my diploma _now_." I don't want to go unless Ash is there to see me, she thought, but she didn't dare to say it out loud. She hoped Rowan understood, even if Jade didn't.

On the way back from school, diploma in hand, she tried to calm herself. The principal had almost had a heart attack at the sight of her. She was red eyed, tear streaked and furious. She wanted to act on it. Maybe the vampire blood lasts longer than I thought, she told herself. She needed to act on it. Mary-Lynnette drove as fast as she could to Burdock farm. Rowan gave her an apologetic smile, probably trying to apologise on Ash's behalf and got out of the car. Taking Jade and Mark with her. "Mare, where are you going to go?" Mark asked. She could see in his eyes he was worried about her. "The hill, I'll be back quite late. Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything crazy." She smiled at him. He grinned back at her and followed after Rowan.

She drove toward where Hazel Green Creek and Beaver Creek came together, when she got the she parked her car in the exact place she did last year. She grabbed a larger branch and began to take her anger out on the tree. Bits of bark flying in all directions. She screamed and collapsed to her knees. Forcing the tears that were always threatening to over flow back, she lay back and stared the stars. They were just appearing in the sky. The sun was just setting and colour was dancing across the sky. Mary-Lynnette adored the sky. Pinks, blues and even a hint of yellowy green glowed in front of her eyes. As the darkness washed out the colours and the moon hung on the horizon, she drifted to sleep. Ash's eyes the only thing she could see as she entered the unconscious world.

* * *

**Reviews please :D I write all my chapters to songs, so if you want to know the play list,, email me and I'll send it you. Much love. (:**


	4. Home coming

**Well, well, reviews are sexy. Thank you for the ONE review I got. :) But more would be nice :) Ash is awesomeness, remember that. :D && don't own characters... blah. I wish I was Mary-Lynnette... x

* * *

**

When the ferry docked, Ash was already on shore. He ran as fast as he could. He'd never used this much energy for a girl before, but Mary-Lynnette was worth it. As he ran, he couldn't remove the image of her dark, perfect face from his mind. He almost ran into multiple trees, her irresistible image distracting him effortlessly. The journey was going to take forever at this rate, he thought to himself. He stopped at near by garage, seeing a shinny, red mustang convertible. He adored that car. He couldn't resist and he didn't want to. Ash crept towards the dream of a car, watching as the stuck up rich guy filled up the gas. Okay, he'd wait until the guy has paid, then jump in the car and drive off. The man walked into the gas station, gathering items as he went. When he got to the cashier, Ash jumped into the car, speeding off into the distance. He felt terribly guilty though. She's doing this to me, he thought. He gave in; Mary-Lynnette didn't want a thief as a boyfriend. He parked the car about a mile up the road from the gas station, running towards Brior Creek. He wouldn't get there till sun down because of that.

When he arrived at the boarders of Brior Creek, completely exhausted. Ash was sure he'd never been this tired before. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, whilst he gracefully trudged down the lane that leads to Burdock farm. His body wanted to rest, begged to curl up and sleep in this home away from home. No, this, this was home. He knocked impatiently on the door, not bothering to use the door knob to do so. To his surprise, it wasn't Rowan, Kestrel or even Jade who answered. It was Mark. Mark was in shock. He had to rub his eyes twice before he was convinced he wasn't dreaming. Then he was furious. "You idiot! Where in the hell have you been?! Mare has been going even more insane than usual. She's not even going to graduation. GRADUATION ASH!" Mark had run out of breath, his anger flattered along side it. Jade was timidly peering around him. Trying to keep him from tearing her brother's head off. It was only just barely keeping him still. Mark glared at Ash. "Well are you going to tell me where she is? Or are you planning to yell at me some more?" Ash screeched back. Just then Rowan was in front of them, a restraining hand ushering Mark back into the house. He complied with an unsatisfied huff. "Will you tell me where she is?" Ash asked, desperate now.

Rowan nodded, but her eyes were glum. Ash feared the worst. "Is she _alright_? Has something happened? Rowan I _swear_ if you don't tell me right now..." He didn't finish. Rowan had clasped her hand over his mouth. "She's on the hill. The one where Hazel Green Creek and Beaver Creek come together, know it?" Ash nodded, he never expected her to be there. He thought it would have only reminded her of the terrible creature she had put to death there. Rowan sighed, obviously she felt the same. Ash hugged his sister, thanking her silently. Rowan froze in his arms, she must be terrified and if not, she must feel extremely awkward. They both blushed. Ash smiled at Kestrel who was trying to calm down Mark, along with Jade. Then ran to the hill. Their hill. It would _always_ be their hill; he just had never seen it that way before.

Ash approached Mary-Lynnette's unmoving body cautiously. He was terrified of being rejected, again. He didn't want to go away again, not for a year, not for a second. He wanted to stay with her forever and for once, he wasn't ashamed of it. He'd changed; he knew it, even if she didn't. Now all he had to do was prove it, but how. He didn't dare disturb her; she had him in a trance. He couldn't remove his eyes from her lips, blushing slightly and smiling in her sleep. She was beautiful. Not one of the vampires, shape shifters or even tasty humans, could surpass her beauty in this very instant. Ash's eyes burned with tears that were begging to escape, he never cried, but Mary-Lynnette always seemed to make him hurt so perfectly that he just had to. It wasn't an unpleasant pain that he felt now, it was like something that had been long gone, that was supposed to be there, had suddenly been put back. He was dizzy with it.

He gently pushed a stray strand of dusk coloured hair out of her eyes, taking the utmost care not to wake her. Mary-Lynnette turned over; she could see Ash's face in front of her. She knew she was only dreaming, but she couldn't stop herself from reaching for him. Caressing his rough palm against her tender skin. It seemed so real, but he'd never come back. She wasn't worth it. She just needed to accept that.

She shoved his hand away, refusing to be tricked into this false sense of security. Ash was hurt; he'd never been so hurt in his life. He'd come back for her and she didn't want him. He wasn't good enough, he didn't deserve her, but he'd never stop loving her. He closed his eyes as the first of many tears drifted from his eyes. Heart braking sobs rocking his body with every breath, he was breaking and only she could stop it, but she didn't care enough to do so, she didn't love him. How could she ever love a monster like me? He thought to himself, as he curled up against her, begging for comfort. "Please Mary-Lynnette, _please_." he moaned into her hair. "Please don't leave_ me_." He was begging, he was desperate and he couldn't be more alone.

**

* * *

I honestly almost cried when I wrote this. I'm emotional and sad I know. I adore this side of Ash, do you? Or prefer the fatuous, big headed Ash? I think both are awesome. Bless him.**


	5. Caught up in the momment

**Okay this is my first ever lemon. An I wrote it with out my version of a beta, Krisieeh. So don't murder me, but still tell me what you think. So don't be afraid to message/review me, I don't bite,, usually. =D**

* * *

"Please Mary-Lynnette, please." His voice was weak and trembling. "Please don't leave me." He was sobbing; she'd made him cry. Mary-Lynnette sat up to look at him. He didn't get up, but turned so she couldn't see his face. She rubbed her eyes, expecting him to vanish in front of her. He didn't. Oh god, what have I done, she thought. Mary-Lynnette brushed the wisps of blond hair away from his face, trying to coax him to look at her. He wouldn't. "Oh Ash, the least you could do is look at me, after you just left me." She yelled, attempting to get some sort of response. She got one, his sobs increased in speed, their rythm more like a hum. "Ash, come here." She cooed. He looked at her, his eyes red and swollen, his face slightly caked in moist dirt. He looked so fragile, so young and scared.

Ash had never been so scared. What could ever make me forget her, he begged of himself. Forget this pain, the pain of loosing a soul mate. Nothing, he thought glumly. He didn't like breaking down like this, he felt so weak, pathetic almost. His fatuous manor had almost completely disappeared. She threw herself at him. Tightly encircling him in her arms, she pulled him into her lap. She was sobbing now too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered into the crease of her neck. She melted around him. Forgetting the torture he'd put her through this past year, forgetting all the misdeeds he'd done to so many others. Many not surviving. To her, he was just Ash, as Rowan had described him before, what had seemed so long ago. He was a child. A terrified, lost child. Searching out comfort in the darkness.

She loved him. She could never leave him and she knew it. He was her soul mate, her life. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Then did the same with the moisture trickling down his face. Ash looked at Mary-Lynnette as she wiped away the tears, which seemed so foreign, pouring from his now golden eyes. Maybe shes not going to send me away after all, he thought to himself. He could see the love in her eyes. Mary-Lynnette couldn't stand it any longer, she was in physical pain. She needed him. She'd been waiting for him all this time and she wasn't going to wait any longer. She pushed him away again, Ash whined only now using his voice. 'Where are you going?' He asked, curiosity now the main component in his voice. "Oh, just for a walk, follow me in five minuets, yeah?" Ash nodded, but didn't understand at all. Now there is no way he is a virgin, Mary-Lynnette thought as she wondered through the sparse woods. He must have some idea what she was doing, surely he isn't that dim.

Ash was sitting where Mary-Lynnette had left him. He was very confused. A wave of emotion filled him, maybe she was leaving, distracting him so she could make a quick get away. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Well, if she wasn't doing that, what was she doing? He gave up. He concentrated on counting the passing minuets. Giving Mary-Lynnette precisely the amount of time she'd requested. Three minuets, four, five. Time to face it, he though, what ever it is. I can handle this, he told himself, but he knew he was lying. Expecting the worst, he followed Mary-Lynnette's scent. She must have ran, he thought. She had gone quite far in just five minuets. Along her scent trail he found various articles of clothing, firstly a jacket. A women's jacket, smelling distinctly of Mary-Lynnette, he was sure it was hers. He tried to remember what she was wearing, but his mind kept centering around her face. He resumed tracking her. Old jeans and a worn out t-shirt, this is getting weird he thought. They both smelt exactly as the first.

When he found Mary-Lynnette, he was so shocked he almost fell backwards. She was standing in front of him, in just her underwear. Slowly she approached him, making no sound in the undergrowth beneath her. She got closer, closer and when she got to him, she still didn't stop. She shoved him to the ground and lay herself on top of him. Breathing hard into his mouth she told him. 'I've been waiting over a year for this, so you better give me what I want.' Ash was stunned, he'd never expected this, his Mary-Lynnette was full of surprises. Although this surprise, he didn't mind. He wasn't confused anymore. 'Are you sure this is what you want?' Ash asked her, his voice shaky and dripping with lust and concern. Mary-Lynnette caught on that, she rubbed her hair covered face against his cheek, just begging him to kiss her. Ash took the hint, he kissed Mary-Lynnette, his tongue dragging across her own. Ash moaned into her mouth as she started to undress him. Starting with his jeans and working upwards. After taking off his shirt, she removed her bra, her perky round breasts displayed in front of him, Ash felt himself harden. Mary-Lynnette giggled as she stroked the bulge in his boxers, the vibrations making Ash so hard he was in physical pain. "Mary-Lynnette your such a tease." He told her, giggling himself.

Mary-Lynnette's wetness was pooling in her underwear, she didn't want to wait any longer, but she forced herself to go slow. He might disappear again after this, she though, fear spiking her veins. "You have no idea." She told him. She held him tighter, if he was human, she was sure he wouldn't have been able to breathe. She nibbled at his neck, varying her touches between sharp nips and caressing strokes. Ash's eyes where a colour she'd never seen them before. They were a distinct violet, the most beautiful shade of purple she'd ever seen. She kissed his forehead, smiling as a single tear trickled down his face. 'I missed you.' He whispered. That does it Mary-Lynnette thought, I cant wait any longer.

Mary-Lynnette striped herself of her underwear. Then Started to pull down Ash's boxers. Ash's eyes were bulging almost as much as his boxers as she did this. She did it excruciatingly slow, with her teeth. Then taking his engorged cock into her mouth. She'd never done this before, but she was enjoying the control she currently had over him. It was like he really was hers. Sucking softly, she nipped at his dick, expecting him to shriek at her. He did the opposite, he dragged her by her shoulders up to his wanting mouth. Kissing her deeply, showing her that he really did love her and she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to.

Ash turned Mary-Lynnette so he was now on top. He left wet kisses down her naked her naked skin, blowing them slightly to make her shiver in pleasure. He knows what hes doing, she thought as she felt herself drip onto him. He smiled gloatingly as he dipped his tongue into her wetness. Deeper and deeper with every stroke. Circling her clit and massaging her folds. Mary-Lynnette's breath was ragged, Ash knew she was close to the edge, but he didn't want her to have her release before he did. 'Now who's the tease?' She asked him as he pulled away. He smiled at her innocently and kissed her, positioning himself above her. Hovering above her knee's he nudged them apart, gently lowering himself into her. He knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her.

As Ash thrust in to Mary-Lynnette rhythmical and slow, she couldn't help but cringe. Pleasure and pain surrounding her and clouding her mind. The pain only just surpassed the pleasure, but it was fading. After a few minuets the pain had almost disappeared. Ash was confident he wasn't going to hurt her now. Mary-Lynnette thought they were done, she was wrong. Ash slammed himself down into her core, pushing himself in as deep as possible. Mary-Lynnette gritted her teeth, digging her nails into his arms she resisted the urge to explode around him. She was so close, but he was closer.

Ash repeatedly shoved himself into her now slightly swollen core, Massaging her clit with his finger as he did so. He was varying between slow, shallow thrusts and deep powerful ones. Mary-Lynnette's eyes were rolling back, as her head lolled on her shoulders. The grass tickling her naked body as Ash moved inside her. This is the way things are supposed to be, she thought and she knew she was right. She clung onto him tighter for one last round as Ash came. He shook in her arms whilst her own orgasm passed over her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She felt like an imploding star, yet it was the most pleasurable thing she'd ever experienced and she couldn't wait to do it again.

"I love you." She whispered to Ash as he fell asleep in her arms beneath the stars. "Pleasant dreams, my Ash Redfern." she cooed into his ear and drifted to sleep herself. Both of them content to stay where they were.

* * *

**Well my little chickens, did I kill it yet? This is actually my longest fanfic so far, I guess its because its my favorite and I actually know where I'm going with this one, for a change. Review me pleaseee. 3 **


	6. The shadow

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I took forever to post this chapter, I'm one hell of a procrastinator, as you may have noticed. Well, yet again its hell short. I hope I haven't killed it. Reviews are wanted, as always. Otherwise I'll send Ash to your bedroom to rape you! (Even though i am pretty sure you'd like it) =P**

* * *

When Ash woke up, the sun was just peeking from behind the horizon. Ash was content to stay where he was, he wished he didn't ever have to move, but he knew his sisters would want to know why he never came home last night. Great, he thought, Kestrel has probably guessed. Ash groaned as he got up, stretching his limbs he dusted the dirt from his jeans.

Mary-Lynnette was dreaming; lying beneath the stars. She could see Ash at the bottom of their hill. He was calling her name, running towards her, but not really moving. Then suddenly the sky was ablaze. The sky shades of orange and yellow, the sky almost exploding in front of her eyes. The moon hurdling toward her, coming straight for Ash, she screamed at him to run, but it was too late.

Mary-Lynnette bolted upright, gasping for breath. Ash was startled but immediately threw his arms around her. She calmed her self down in his arms, sure he was safe. Once her breathing had returned to a normal rate, Ash spoke. "We better get going. Rowan will be worried about _you_." Mary-Lynnette was sure there was emphasis on the word you; she scrambled to her feet obediently. They walked to her car, hand in hand. Then Sped back towards Burdock farm.

In the distance, a shadow had concealed himself. Quinn had been following Ash, he had been present the whole night. He had seen everything; he knew by instinct she was human. Humans could not be tolerated. He knew what he had to do, but it was going to sadden him a great deal to have to hand in an old friend to the elders. Ash's father wouldn't want to see his son's life wasted either. Maybe Quinn could convince him to just sacrifice the girl. Quinn hoped she wasn't Ash's soul mate, but if she wasn't, Ash would have surly fed from her. Ash would fight for her, if she was. Either way, the human was doomed. He just hoped his friend could be spared, but if not. He'd get a new friend. Friends can be replaced; Quinn thought with an evil grin and made his way back to report to his master.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette had just arrived home. Jade and Mark were standing already on the porch, Jade must have heard the car. Ash could tell by Mark's expression that Kestrel had indeed guessed; then told the others her theories. God why couldn't I have been an only child, Ash thought bitterly. Mary-Lynnette's cheeks were scarlet. She understood too. She wanted to turn around and go back to the hill, but she knew she had to face her brother and the rest of her family. May as well get it over with, she thought and sighed.

"You turn up out of nowhere and then you do this!" Mark was exasperated. He couldn't understand how Mary-Lynnette could just forgive that lying fucking scum. Surly if he loved her, he'd have been back long before Mary-Lynnette had chance to miss him. He couldn't take the explanation. Ash worming his way back into everyone's hearts, then just letting them down. Again. Mark towed Jade by her wrist to Rowan's car. Jade didn't need to listen to this either.

The car pulled from the drive and Jade smiled at Ash. He was a dick head; which she had to admit, but she'd missed him so much. He is my brother, she thought. As if trying to avoid taking sides, she decided Mark would have to accept that this was Mary-Lynnette's choice and well, if he didn't like it. That was just tough.

"Miss me?"Ash taunted Kestrel, as full of himself as ever now he knew Mare had forgiven him. Kestrel wasn't in the mood to fight, for once. She threw herself at him, embracing him so tightly she was almost choking him. After a moment, he pushed her away. "I'll take that as a yes, shall I." He said, a smile playing at his mouth.

* * *

**Mahn, I have missed writing my rambling fantasies. Sorry for the shortness of chapters. The more reviews I get, the more I feel the need to update faster! So if you want the next chapter, REVIEW ME. I am a self confessed review whore, but I'm content.**

**A/U: Anyone noticed the similarities between Night World and twilight? There's even a Quinn! Quinn/Quil,, not much difference in it is there...**** (:**


	7. Sun of dark

**Yes, yes I know. I'm evil because it takes me forever to even start my next chapter; I'm a year11 (Senior). The coursework is a nightmare & I'm a professional procrastinator; you'll just have to bear with me for the remainder of the year, okay? I love you people who have reviewed, they make me smile. This fanfic always gets the most views, not surprising really. So yeah…CHAPTER SEVEN.**

* * *

The sun was barely speaking over the horizon. Mary-Lynnette hadn't slept that night. She was safe and warm in Rowan's guest bedroom, but she felt a sense of fear and resentment. Not even the sun could chase it away as it had the last of the night. She shifted her gaze from the glow towards a sleeping Ash. She had to stop herself from laughing at his expression. It was not at all cat-like; more like a frightened puppy. Ash's dreams were obviously something she'd have to ask him about.

"Mare?" a whisper came from the bedroom door. Mary-Lynnette slipped out of bed; tip toeing to the door. Slowly she opened it, praying this one wasn't as squeaky as her own back home. Thankfully it wasn't and she was standing on the handing with a very worried looking Jade. "What's wrong?" Mary-Lynnette asked, surprised. "Mark didn't come back last night…" She told her reluctantly. "I thought he'd gone back to your place but I rang Claudine to check." Mare was worried too now, this wasn't like him. He was still a kid, but barely. "What happened?" She almost whispered. "We went to Mad Dog creek, just for somewhere to talk alone. Mark was pretty mad; at you and Ash I mean, so I wasn't that surprised when he told me he had somewhere to be and that he'd see me later…but I never did. He wouldn't do anything stupid? Would he?" Mare shook her head, he wouldn't. This was Mark they we're talking about for star's sake. "Wake the others; we're going to find him." She stated determinedly and went to wake Ash.

"Who the hell are you?" a dazed and confused Mark asked the small figure in the shadows. He was tied tightly to a chair, the circulation being slightly cut off from his wrists. "That is of no importance to you, kid." Mark didn't think the voice sounded old enough to consider him a kid… late teens at most he thought. It was then Mark noticed the tiny bee sting like pain; it was on the bow of his throat. Oh great he thought… another one. "Don't call me kid; what do you want vampire?" He questioned; glaring into the darkness.

Quinn was shocked, he couldn't deny that. How much trouble has Ash made for him self this time, fucking idiot; he thought. The human was stupid too; didn't he know knowing of his kind was punishable by death? Ash was going to pay and his pets would too. Quinn knocked the chair and child backwards with one swipe; the impact knocking the boy out. Serves your right; he thought. He left him in the darkness; running back to where he belonged. He couldn't wait to be rid of all these humans; the only thing they were good for was lunch. The thought made his mouth water.

* * *

**Yes… short again I know; I'm writing at 5am. Not a good idea to be honest. I'll try and update sooner this time, promise. Maybe even tomorrow if I get reviews. ;) Reviews please people. :D  
Tell me if I killed it!**


	8. Mad Dog Creek

**Jeeze; my last chapter was way too short. Anywhoozle; Chapter 8. :D**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette was frantic. Where could he be? This was not like him at all. To just disappear; to scare Jade half to death and to make Mare worry so much it hurt. When they found him; he'd better have a good excuse for going missing, or she'd hit him herself. She was sick of all this drama. Jade was sobbing in the back of the car; Rowan attempting to comfort her. Assure her Mark was fine. No one, not even Ash had dared try to do that with Mary-Lynnette. She wasn't in the mood to be cuddled. She had to find her brother.

They went across the whole town; house to house, door to door but they still couldn't find him. Till they got to Bunny's house; "Excuse me Bunny, have you seen my brother around since last night?" "I saw him on my way home last night, he was with Jade. She got into the car and drove away but he went down the alley to Mad Dog creek. I thought it was a little late for him to be there alone really." She told her. "He's missing." Mary-Lynnette sighed. "Ring my cell if you see him, please?" Her mind was racing but she couldn't help but cringe internally. She hadn't been there since Jeremy died. "Sure honey; hope you find him."

His forehead burned. Mark lightly touched where the pain was centred. Just as he thought; blood. It stuck his dark hair in a messy clump across his forehead. Mud clinging to where the blood and ground had connected. He was still on the floor, tied to a chair. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do, except use the remaining energy he had to make as much noise as possible. He began to shout, but he was losing so much blood…

All the girls were searching the creek. They wouldn't give up, they couldn't. Mary-Lynnette wouldn't let them. Even Ash was helping with the search party. Making Mare very grateful for his more accurate senses; for once she was glad he was a vampire. They neared Jeremy's old caravan. Ash could hear something; Rowan and Kestrel decided to check it out.

Kestrel kicked in the abandoned caravan door; it crashed to the floor. Dust flew into the air; Kestrel had always hated dust; she saw it as a sign of laziness. Maybe she should let Jeremy off; being dead and all. Kestrel couldn't help but smile at that thought. He was pretty hot; but he reeked of dog. She didn't date dogs. Past the stench of mildew and grime, she could smell something else… Yes, definitely human blood. She raced through the caravan; Rowan following her closely. They had found him, but he was barely alive. Kestrel's eyes were silver, but she pushed back the urge to feed. Rowan gripped her wrist tightly; tears forming in her eyes. As well as the keep gash to the back of his head, there were bite marks. There was another vampire, and he was close. Kestrel was sure there was a reason it had taken Mark; she knew Rowan felt it too.

"Mary-Lynnette! Mare, we found him!" Kestrel yelled, as she took Mark's limp form into her arms. Mary-Lynnette gasped, she hadn't expected this. How could she have been mad at him? She longed to hold Ash's hand, but she didn't want Jade to see Mark like this, his once white shirt completely blood stained. Who ever had done this; they would pay.

* * *

**Yet again, still not as long as I'd like it to be, but I'm determined to update more often. So my little Night World loving darlingss, tell me what you think.. Or I may be mean! Could make you wait a LONGGG time for the next chapter. ;D **

**Yes I am a review whore; I have told you this.  
**


End file.
